


Queen of the Company

by ixiepixie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cardverse, M/M, Mild Language, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Magical Strike Cardverse AUWith the Company President on his death bed, there's speculation on who will inherit Spades Co.





	Queen of the Company

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Diu and KC <3
> 
> Since the fic itself and its sequel are only drabbles, I'm putting them both in here. I'll specify when the sequel begins though I'm sure you will all know.

“I hear he’s taken to calling himself the ‘King of Spades’.”

“His father isn’t even dead yet, and he’s acting like the company belongs to him, like some kind of monarchy.”

“I heard that his father’s main executive is actually in the running to inherit the company, rather than that brat.”

“I sure hope so.”

A stern voice came from behind the two slacking workers. “If you have time to chatter, then that means your interim reports must be ready for me, I’ll take those now.”

Arthur Kirkland, the very executive they had been talking about before, stood behind them with his signature scowl adorning his face. The two employees scrambled back into their desks, typing away nervously. “N-Not ready yet sir! Just one more hour!”

“You have twenty minutes.” With those final words, the executive turned on his heel and went back to his own office.

Arthur sat at his desk and typed away on his personal computer. It looked as if the wages would need to be lowered again, some incentive to keep these chatterboxes in line. Regardless of how true their words were, work was no such place to discuss such things. Especially not while that very man was wandering the halls, firing anyone he pleased and replacing them with workers more loyal to himself than to Arthur. The damn arse was becoming a problem, yet there was nothing he could do until the will was read aloud, or until the company president was awake long enough to give a decisive answer. Unfortunately, it seemed like the former was creeping up on them faster than anticipated. Health failing, the President of Spades Co. was becoming less and less coherent. If he slipped into being mentally unstable before he died, the power of attorney would be handed to next of kin, which was thankfully the man’s elder son, Matthew.

Matthew, however, had no desire to run the company. He would sooner drop it onto his brother’s lap than handle it himself, and that was what worried Arthur. If the company fell into the hands of that brat, namely Alfred Jones, lord knows they would be bankrupt within months. The child had a habit of being a big spender, and what was worse, he was barely even a man. The lad was just as much a rebellious teenager as Arthur had been in his youth. Now 27, and feeling every year of it, Arthur was almost jealous. That didn’t excuse the fact that the boy showed almost no business sense at all. A line of action figures based off of some obscure animated show he watched, honestly, it would be a horrible investment.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Had it been twenty minutes already? His only indication of what was about to happen was the clunk of heavy boots striding across the floor of his office. Before he could properly react, Arthur was being pinned to his desk and kissed until his lips bruised. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Alfred Jones loomed over the shaggy blonde executive, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. One thing Arthur had forgotten to mention in his inner monologues. The Jones boy had recently taken an interest in Arthur, though the older man hadn’t the slightest hint as to why, except maybe to butter him up so that if Arthur got the company, Alfred would still have a say in it all. Well it wouldn’t work, not in the slightest.

Arms crossed and brows furrowed, Arthur kept his glare in place, waiting for the inevitable. Alfred’s lips were soon on the older man’s neck, but instead of getting to the fun immediately, the younger blonde paused by Arthur’s ear and whispered. “I want you to be my Queen.”

“I beg your pardon?” Arthur had been caught completely off guard by the statement.

Alfred’s eyes became softer than normal, the lad stroking Arthur’s cheek with a gloved hand. “I want you to be my Queen. Rule this company with me... with my ideas and your sense, nothing can stop us. We could even finally take down the Diamond Company, and buy out their mines. No one would stand a chance against us.”

Ah, so that’s what all this had been about. The boy had finally realized that Arthur was a necessity for the company to survive. Two could play at this game. “And what if I say no? If the company falls to me, your office will be the first to go, Jones.”

Slowly, a sadistic smirk slid onto Alfred’s face, and for the first time Arthur felt a twinge of worry. Those despicably delicious lips parted and the whole world came crumbling down. “Oh honey, you ain’t got a choice. Matt was given power of attorney today.”

The cocky nineteen year old held up a paper. The last will and testament of Alphonse Jones, and one section in particular was highlighted. The part that gave full authority over the company and all its assets to Alfred Frederick Jones.

“Fuck.”

Queen of Spades it was then.

 

[[Queen of Kings]]

 

“Alfred darling.” Arthur stepped closer to his lover of 2 years now. “That matter with Clubs Ltd., you're going to let me handle it right?”

Alfred, still dazed from their prior activities, was laying in bed. His only response was a soft hum. Smirking, Arthur rubbed a hand over that soft chest. “You're so smart darling, your ideas were great, I'll do everything you mentioned. Don't worry, we wrote them all down so we don't forget~”

What Arthur never told Alfred, was that he wasn't writing those ideas. Not exactly anyway. Sometimes the young ‘King of Spades’ actually had some decent ideas, but they were riddled with loopholes and contradictions. So Arthur would listen to the idea while tempting Alfred into bed, then by the end, Alfred gave Arthur anything he wished. The best part? He could make this young rebel believe it was all his idea to begin with.

Rumors had been going around for years, about the so called ‘King and Queen of Spades Co.’ Oh yes, so many floated about the populace, ranging from statements that the Queen is just one of the King’s many whores to people saying there was no Queen at all. His personal favorite was the one that was less common, but absolutely true. The rumor that the Queen had the King strung up like a puppet to do his bidding. That particular rumor had sprouted from the now self proclaimed ‘King of the Fallen Diamonds Company’. That had been the very first of many smaller businesses that Arthur bought out, and it just so happened that his old high school rival was the old CEO.

Rivalries aside, Arthur funneled cash to his rival, having him start all these wild rumors about the so called Royals of Spades. Oh yes, all of the rumors could be traced back to Francis, and in turn, Arthur himself. Why would he do this? It was simple really.

To control Alfred. The lad wasn't entirely daft, much to Arthur's surprise, so he had needed someone to stir up trouble in their happy little Kingdom. Someone to keep his lover distracted long enough that Arthur could run the company in the background. That someone was Francis, or as he had taken to calling himself, King of Diamonds. He led a movement among the lower wage workers known as Magical Strike. Unbeknownst to them all, the whole movement was a sham funded by the very company they fought against.

Arthur loved seeing Alfred get fired up about the protests. It meant that his plan was working, and that satisfied him. Francis was just happy to get some extra cash rolling in now that his company had gone under. Oh yes, everything was going exactly as Arthur had planned.

As the green eyed blond man laid in bed, stroking the hair of his young counterpart, he couldn't help but smirk to himself. Being the Queen certainly had its perks, and he was going to use all of them to their fullest extent.

Look out world, the Queen of Spades is coming for you.


End file.
